A Day for Thanks
by sammygirl1963
Summary: A short Thanksgiving Day oneshot in the DeafSam verse.  Will Sam finally have his whole family together for the holiday?


**A Day for Thanks**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it.

**Author's Note: **Just a short oneshot in the DeafSam verse to celebrate Thanksgiving.

Awakened early in the morning by the aroma of turkey wafting in the air, Sam couldn't help but smile at the thought of him and Dean spending their first Thanksgiving in their own home, something he never dared to dream of in years passed. Throwing the blankets off his long legs, he climbed out of the bed and trudged down the small hallway in his pajamas towards the kitchen to find Dean wearing a yellow apron with the words **_'Is it hot in here? Oh wait, it's just me'_ **emblazoned on the front and covered in flour from his head to his toes. Snickering at the sight to garner his brother's attention as he entered the room, Sam signed "Dude, you're supposed to bake with the flour, not wear it,"

"Shut up, Bitch," Dean signed back in ASL with a smirk before grasping a handful of flour and throwing it at his brother. "At least I'm attempting to cook a meal instead of laying around in bed half the morning."

"Jerk" Sam retorted with his voice as he lowered his head to brush the flour out of his hair before walking over to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup of the steaming hot brew. He wouldn't use his voice when others were around for fear of it sounding weird, but he didn't mind using it when it was just him and Dean. Leaning back against the sink counter, he took a long swig of the coffee before placing the cup on the marble counter.

"Did Dad call to say if he was coming home?" Sam asked, hoping that his father had finished up with the hunt that Caleb had requested his help with. He had been looking forward to spending their first holiday in their new home together.

Sighing deeply as he swiped a flour covered hand across his brow, Dean wished that he didn't have to answer the question. He knew that Sam was hoping for the three of them to spend the holiday together as a family, but once again, it just wasn't to be.

"Sorry little brother, but Dad called last night after you had already went to bed and said he and Caleb had found another lead on the yellow eyed demon and well, you know Dad," Dean voiced as he signed at the same time knowing that Sam was pretty well fluent in reading lips now also.

"Okay, I just thought…"Sam trailed off as he placed his half drank cup of coffee into the sink. "Never mind, I'm going to go take a shower."

"I know what you thought kiddo," Dean muttered somberly as he watched Sam retreating forlornly from the room. "Damn it Dad, why couldn't you just this once be here for the kid?"

Not wanting the day to be totally ruined for his younger brother, Dean picked up the phone to give Bobby a call since he was like a second father to the two of them. With a little luck, the old man wouldn't already have made plans for the day and could spend it with them.

**~~Supernatural~~**

"So where are we headed to this time?" Caleb asked the grizzled hunter sitting in the seat behind him. He had thought John would want to spend some time with his boys, especially with it being Thanksgiving and all, but the stubborn-assed Winchester had other plans.

"Westbend Iowa," John answered as he pushed the gas pedal of his GMC truck just a little bit harder. "There's been some demonic signs such as cattle mutilations, temperature fluctuations and electrical storms in the area for the past couple of days."

"Ya know, we could swing by and see the boys for a couple of hours," Caleb informed John. "I'm sure it wouldn't be too far out of the way."

"Can it," John growled, already feeling guilty enough for not being there for his boys. He knew how much it would mean to Sammy for him to be there, but he just couldn't pass this chance up. Not when it meant possibly killing the bastard that took his Mary away from him so long ago.

"Okay, okay, I was just suggesting…"

"Well don't, just get the damn map out of the glove box and find me the quickest route to Westbend," John fumed as he struck the steering wheel in front of him with his hand.

"You know, you sure can be one hard-hearted bastard at times," Caleb seethed as he snatched the glove box open and pulled out the map. He had a bad feeling this was going to be a long trip.

Deciding to ignore the comment, John kept his eyes focused on the road ahead. His boys understood just how much it meant to him to finally kill the bastard that destroyed their lives so long ago. Surely they would forgive him for not being there for the first holiday in their new home, right?

**~~Supernatural~~**

Finishing up in the shower, Sam reached for a towel and dried off his muscular body before pulling on a clean pair of button fly jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. Running a comb through his damp hair, he tried to push away the feeling of disappointment in knowing his Dad wouldn't be home for the holiday. Dean was doing his best to make the day special for him, and damned if he was going to ruin it by being depressed.

Strolling out into the kitchen, he was amazed to see Dean sitting at the table and peeling some potatoes while a pot of eggs boiled on the stove. "Uh Dean, don't you think you're cooking a little too much stuff for just the two of us to eat?" Sam questioned as walked over and sat down opposite of his brother.

"Nah, you can never have too much Sammyboy," Dean voiced, looking directly at his brother. "Besides, the leftovers are always the best part of the meal anyway."

"How would you know?" Sam questioned, as he walked over to sniff the pumpkin pies that sat cooling on the counter. Their Thanksgiving meal usually considered of turkey sandwiches and fries in some out of the way diner which most definitely constituted having no leftovers.

Waiting for his brother to turn around and face him, Dean signed, "Because big brother knows everything. You ought to know that by now, Tiger"

Rolling his eyes at the comment, Sam asked "You need my help with anything?"

"No, I've got it covered, go turn on the game," Dean replied in ASL before carrying the peeled potatoes over to the sink to wash them. He had just put the potatoes under the stream of cold water when he heard a knock upon the door. Throwing a washcloth at his retreating baby brother to get his attention, he mouthed, "Someone's at the door," when Sam turned around to look at him.

Walking over to the front door and opening, Sam smiled broadly when he saw the man standing there. "Hey Bobby, it's good to see you," Sam signed before reaching out to shake the hunter's hand.

"S'good to see you too, boy," Bobby signed before pulling Sam in for a quick hug. It had been much too long since he'd seen his boys…even if it was only last week. "Where's that idjit brother of yours?"

"Dean is in the kitchen cooking," Sam signed, as he stepped aside for Bobby to enter.

"Now that I gotta see," Bobby signed, while laughing at the thought of Dean slaving over a hot stove. He just hoped the food would be edible once the meal was served.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Dean had just placed all of the food on the table and the hunters were about to sit down to enjoy their meal when the sound of a vehicle could be heard rumbling in the driveway.

"What the hell?" Dean queried as he pushed himself away from the table to go see who was arriving at their house unannounced.

"Bobby?" Sam questioned anxiously as he watched his brother walk away. He couldn't imagine why his brother would have left the table so quick. Surely he hadn't done anything to upset his brother so quickly.

"It's okay Sam. Somebody just pulled into the driveway is all," Bobby informed the youngest Winchester in ASL. "I'm sure everything is okay."

"Pushing up from his own seat, Sam walked into the living room to see his father and Caleb just walking through the door and his mouth dropped open in total astonishment.

"Dad? I thought you and Caleb…I thought that you were looking for the yellow eyed demon," Sam signed questioningly.

"We were, but then I realized what an idiot I was and that my heart was here with you boys," John voiced, while signing the words at the same time. "I couldn't let the first official holiday in our new house pass by without spending it with my kids now could I?"

"No Sir," Sam answered, a bright smiling beaming on his face as he walked over to wrap his arms around his father and give him a hug instif=gating a return hug from his old man.

"Way to go Dad," Dean stated with a wink of his eye as he watched his father return Sam's embrace with fatherly affection. It felt good to see his baby brother so happy, and to be truthful, he had been looking forward to spending the day together as a family himself..

"Well if you idjits are finished with your chick flick moment, I say it's time to eat the meal Dean prepared for us. I'm starving," Bobby stated around the lump that had formed in his throat. He couldn't help but comtemplat the fact that it was about damned time John realize what was most important in his life.

Pulling back from his youngest, John nodded his head towards the kitchen. "What do you say we go eat," he signed before wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulder and escorting him towards the dining area.

"Sounds great," Sam said as tears misted his blue-green eyes. This was going to be the best Thanksgiving Day ever.

**The END. I hope you enjoyed this little Thanksgiving Day oneshot and that all of you who celebrate had a wonderful day. **


End file.
